Holding On
by HamoriAmorio
Summary: The pain of not knowing. That was the pain that young Haruno Sakura felt in the middle of nowhere, but one person finds her, but will he save her? Or condemn her?
1. The Ravens Lie

**Chiru ish here! Lol. This is my new fanfic! FUN! It is a song fic I swear. I just couldn't put any songs that I know of (That aren't My Chemical Romance's "Blood" Which would make it funny and I don't want it to be.) to put for the prologue. Ya'll will have to live, but enjoy anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Chiru is much to irresponsible to own Naruto. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_**The Raven's Lie'**_

**Haruno Sakura**

Two tiny feet padded across my chest and onto my neck. This was no human, but otherwise, I had no clue what it was. My desire craved to discover what type of being was upon me, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

A sudden crowing noise near my ear came from the creature on my body and forced me awake. Large beady black eyes met mine for a split second until a flash of black clouded my vision. I was still not positive of what type of animal just flew in front of my face, but my theory was that it was a raven; the bird of death.

The next color that met my wandering eyes was a copper brown blended with a pastel pink. I sat up gingerly as if I was not sure of what I was doing. The brown and pink lay on my shoulder with my eyes glaring at 'it' until I finally identified the dirty mess as my hair.

The next question that entered my mind was, "who am I?" I was fully aware of my name being Haruno Sakura, but really, who was I? Where did I belong? Who were my friends and family? And why the hell was I lying in the middle of nowhere?

All these pesky questions flooded my mind so quickly that I forgot about what I did know.

I sat alone in a forest full of unknown creatures and people, clutching my skull to the point of my head bleeding. I was completely distraught. The only reasonable plan I had was to rid myself of all these mysteries by suicide.

I searched my body for any object that would be of use, patting from my head down to my thighs where I came to a sudden halt. A thin white bandage that looked like it had been sprayed with mud was tightly wrapped around my well-toned thigh leg and attached to a kunai pouch. I paid no heed on how I knew what a kunai was. I was only interested in the sharpened object in my hand.

I brought the pointed tip to the back of my neck. Somehow I knew that was the nerve that would kill me faster than any other and somehow I was mildly aware of the pain I would endure if I struck the wrong vain. Somehow, I knew what to do if I did fail. Somehow, I just knew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I realize this was quite short, but it was a prologue and I promise the next chapter to be longer. And Itachi will definitely be there. This is my first Itachi x Sakura fic and I know I'm not the great MitsukiShiori of the world, but I ask you pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeee review! If not, I take it you do not like my story and will delete it after the first three chapters.**

**-SachiruNatsu **


	2. No Such Thing As God

**And Chiru is back with more thanking her very few reviewers. Anyhow, yeah read and review! I am expecting 15 before I post. If I don't get them, it doesn't mean I've stopped writing. I wouldn't punish myself like that. You just won't ever know what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto hates me anyways-- And Savin' me ain't mine because I can't sing worth anything and I'm not a guy or Nickelback.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**No such thing as God**_

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

As the sun poured through the giant canopy of Cloud country, the shade of blood caught my eyes.

On most occasions I would not even bother to glance at such tragedies, but since I was hunting for Kisame who had lost himself in the forests' Genjutsu, I decided to be open to all possibilities.

I strolled over as casually as a normal person would towards their dearest friend and examined the body and its features. I immediately identified the person as a women/ A teenager if you please, for her figure was not quite fully developed. The next thing I noted was the blood that encased her body. Some areas were still damp, stating that her death was not long ago. What struck me as awkward was the kunai in her delicate hand that was sheen with blood.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I never saw the glorious light that everyone spoke of, so I concluded that I had landed in hell. Where else could I have been? I was absolutely positively sure that I had slashed the proper nerve, but then, why didn't I feel dead?

I cracked my eyes open, expecting to see some sort of flame to signify hell, but even before I could see the dramatic features of the dark forest, the excruciating pain in my head re-entered.

I flung my once lifeless body upwards and began the cycle of clawing at my head and screaming all over again.

"Why aren't I dead?! I hit the right nerve! I know I did. I know I did!"

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

"These questions are killing me! Who the hell am I?!"

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

A sudden pang bombarded into me as the reminisce of a memory tore through my previous thoughts.

A boy, with a cockatoo hairstyle (A/N: Just had to ridicule Sasuke once!) was standing over my with an insane smirk plastered on his face.

His name was thrown at me from out of nowhere and began to torture my mind more than the questions. The only thing that I could focus on was that undying scene and the boy's name swirling around in my head. Around and around and around. I felt as if I were going to explode with all the pressure building up inside me . I had to do something…anything to halt this pain. The only thing that even seemed close to helpful was to scream that name which haunted me.

"SASUKE!"

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_**Come please I'm callin' **_

_**And all I need from you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

My scream echoed the thick forest I had been lying in for who knows how long, and once everything was silent, another voice rang through my skull. It told me there was someone near; someone spying on me. That voice spoke to me again. It told me I was in danger and needed to use my commonsense.

I laughed loudly. The voice was hysterical. Not me, but the voice. It was ordering me to use my commonsense? I had none left! So I laughed to the point that the voice spoke again.

_'Sakura. You aren't powerless. You want power and I can feel it. Take this knowledge from me.'_

The voice had offered some sort of power towards me and I unwillingly received it. Another flashback of quick-paced hands flashed before me. These hands made signs. Signs that symbolized animals. I paid no attention to my knowing of these things. I simple grasped the power the voice had spoken of and committed those seals I had visualized.

I craved the power more than anything I had in the few moments I had been awake. I couldn't comprehend the reason why. Was it power? Was it protection? Or was it to rid myself of the seemingly endless pain? I shunned these questions. I already had had my share of them and did not need more.

A horrifying crackling noise broke the silence of the eerie forest. I was surprised by the bellowing noise of my newly preformed attack and my eyes shot open.

There was the boy from my premonition. Standing before me with that same sadistic smirk as before. At that point, my sanity jumped of the tittering ledge it had been balancing on for the past few days.

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End. So? Short I know, but the next chapter will be much longer I promise! BUT! I have to have 15 review before I do update. I know ten reviews! It is sooo hard! I mean, only 110 people read my first chapter. I don't mind flames either. Just give me something!!!! **

**I have also current decided to make this songfic on and off. Meaning every other chapter, there will be a song. If you have any request or ideas. REVIEW!**

**-SachiruNatsu**

**P.S. thank you for reviewing:**

**inn0centdr3ameR**

**Namida Drop**

**Erin**

**Shadowsakura321**  
**UmiKodo-chan **


	3. First note

**Hello everyone. This is my first note and first story. I have to apologize for my beta readers name being at the end. My name is HamoriAmorio, not SachiruNatsu. Just wanted to clear that up. Thank you.**

**-HamoriAmorio**


End file.
